


Wine and Discussions

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [24]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Des and Hershel have a heart to heart over a bottle of wine.





	Wine and Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com . Requested by @fincherly .

Hershel gave a worried glance at Desmond as the man downed what seemed to be the millionth glass of wine. Layton had decided to go to Desmond’s to invite him to Christmas, and while the red-eyed man seemed very surprised at the professor’s presence, he seemed happy that Layton had come. Desmond had offered some wine, as he was already drinking the liquid when Raymond had answered the door, and Layton begrudgingly agreed. He didn’t have wine often, preferring tea, but every once in a while he let himself have a glass or two. Layton had only had two glasses, and was already beginning to feel slightly fuzzy.  He could only wonder how wasted his older brother was. Raymond was in the chair across from them, sipping a cup of tea.

“Desmond,” Layton started slowly, “haven’t you had enough wine?” His older brother gave him what appeared to be an offended look.

“I need it.” Desmond’s voice had an obvious slur, and Layton caught Raymond’s head shaking.

“Why?” The red-eyed man shook his head.

“They passed yesterday.” Desmond shuddered at the sentence that left him, and took a large swig of wine. Layton crunched his eyebrows together before they smoothed out when he realized what his brother was talking about. Desmond continued. “It’s my fault. They would still be alive if I….”

“I understand.” Layton debated on his next sentence, still sober enough to understand what he was saying. “It was fourteen years last week since she passed, as well.” Desmond grimaced before sliding a bottle of wine over at his younger brother.

“Damn,” was all Desmond said. It was silent as Layton considered the wine in front of him before pouring another glass. As Layton took a sip, Desmond asked, “What was she like?” Layton swallowed before answering.

“She was the best person in the world. She was able to bring out parts of me I didn’t even know existed.” Desmond nodded.

“Olivia was that way as well. I didn’t think I would be able to smile again and mean it.” Desmond gave a soft chuckle that quickly turned into hysterical laughter. Layton could see Raymond stiffening. After a minute, Desmond calmed enough to take another swig, and Layton could see the man was crying.

“Guess I can’t even have that.” Desmond’s voice was still shaky with laughter. Layton set down his glass before moving towards his older brother.

“It’s difficult, but you can be happy. You have Raymond and I. I have Luke to help me.” Which was partially true. Even though Luke had left after he had said goodbye to Claire for the second time, he had still been receiving letters from the boy.

“...I had a daughter.” Desmond seemed to ignore Layton’s statement. “She was extremely curious and imaginative. Descole was born through her, as a vigilante hero.” The red-eyed man stared at his wine glass. “I helped her through her first year of school, when people made fun of her. She thought she couldn’t do it, she was so young, Hershel. Why are people cruel?”

“...Claire was that way, too, but I believe she reached the point where she learned not to care. ‘So what if I am working on time travel?’ She would say.” Hershel paused momentarily, why was he telling his older brother this? “She promised to not do anything dangerous, and yet she did that experiment.” Desmond gave a small nod, and despite his drunkeness, he appeared to understand as he slung an arm around his younger brother’s shoulders, pulling him in a sideways embrace.

“I think my wife would have liked Claire. She had the same mindset when… they started contacting me. She was very… brave.” Desmond shook his head. “I should have gone with my instinct and hidden them away when I had the chance.”

“You couldn’t have predicted what would happen.”

“...I had an idea.” Desmond sighed. “I just wish they were still here.” Hershel gave a soft hum. He understood. He knew that the time experiment wasn’t stable, and yet Claire and Bill had went ahead with it anyways. He just never thought that the machine would explode.

“I do, too.”

Raymond looked at the two brothers with a frown. The circumstances the two had gone through were very similar, and they never would have opened up if they were sober.

In a way, it was good they had gotten somewhat drunk. At least now they could reconnect.


End file.
